Exasperación
by Pink Nymphetamine
Summary: Desde el inicio, cuando la conoció, supo que algo andaba terriblemente mal en ella. Por eso decidió que odiaría a Rei Ayanami.


_**Primer fanfic corto que escribo. No soy muy buena escribiendo, pero espero que sea de su agrado. Si ve alguna falla en mi fanfic, por favor dígamelo en su crítica y trataré de mejorarlo. Agradezco su atención.

* * *

  
**_

Asuka Langley, Segunda Niña, piloto del Eva02. Ella termina un día más de su rutina en las pruebas de sincronización. Ella tomaba una ducha y se cambiaba de ropas otra vez. Pero jamás sola… y a ella no le agradaba estar sola, le encantaba la compañía. Pero para ella, estar acompañada de 'ésa' otra chica, era lo mismo que tener que estar sola, hablarle a las paredes.

Desde el inicio, cuando la conoció, supo que algo andaba terriblemente mal en ella. Por eso decidió que odiaría a Rei Ayanami. Rei Ayanami, Primera Niña, piloto del Eva00. Siempre tan indiferente, tan neutral y calmada; todo un mar de tranquilidad y misterio. Y por eso la odiaba. La ignoraba en lo absoluto, era sólo una muñeca sin alma, sin sentimientos.

¿Tan siquiera era humana? ¿Tan siquiera lo intentaba ser? Asuka no sólo aborrecía la indiferencia de la otra niña, sino también la falta de humanidad. Carente de amor, calor, felicidad, ira, envidia, deseo… absolutamente nada. Rei era tan detestable. Asuka detestaba el frío silencio que emanaba del aura de la chica.

A veces intentaba hablar con ella, con el fin de ahogar sus deseos de patear el casillero del vestidor.

–Entonces, ¿te gusta Shinji Ikari?–rió, uno de los mejores 'dones' de Asuka era pretender, hacerle al teatro y esconder lo que tenía en su interior.–Ése niño se te queda viendo todo el tiempo como un tarado.

Entonces, nada. Como si ella fuera una mosca zumbando lejos de la muchacha. Rei sólo terminaba de abotonarse la blusa escolar que siempre traía. Jamás utilizaba otra ropa aparte del aburrido uniforme de la secundaria. Eso molestaba mucho a Asuka.

–¡Scheiße!, ¡Responde algo!.–gritó llena de histeria la joven Asuka, quien por fin explotó de su falsa tranquilidad.

Rei Ayanami tan sólo giró la cabeza levemente al escuchar la patada tremenda que la chica alemana dio al casillero. Parpadeó y volvió por sus calcetas escolares. Asuka gruñó cual fiera provocada peligrosamente por la falta de paciencia.

En tan sólo un segundo Asuka se aproximó ferozmente, sólo usaba su blusa a medio abotonar, sus prenda interiores y calcetines. Con mano de acero, Asuka tomó violentamente a Rei de su cuello y la azotó sin temor a herirla contra los otros casilleros. Aún así, la mirada de la muchacha seguía tranquila, pero con sus delgadas cejas ligeramente fruncidas.

–¡Estoy harta! ¿Me oíste, muñeca? ¡Estoy cansada de ti y tu estúpida indiferencia! Eres tan detestable.– vociferó la muchacha, su acento alemán volviéndose más fuerte y despiadado con cada palabra que sus pulmones le permitían gritar.

–Por favor, deténte.–pidió Rei con la calma que la caracterizaba, sin cambiar su expresión facial en ningún momento, a pesar de que Asuka ahora usaba ambas manos para estrujar su cuello.

Las manos de Asuka temblaban violentamente mientras que trataba de aumentar la fuerza con la que apretaba el cuello de Rei Ayanami. Precipitó su fuerza y llevó a Ayanami a caer al suelo y con Asuka encima suyo, sin abandonar su intento de ahorcarla. Ahora que la fuerza de gravedad estaba a su favor, gracias al peso que entregaban sus hombros, cabeza y demás, Asuka estaba segura de que Ayanami comenzaría pronto a chillar y rogar porque se detuviera de una vez. Asuka sonrió ante esta idea.

Pero aún seguía mal. Rei, esa maldita muñeca, seguía neutral, ni siquiera parecía darle interés a su vida que ahora peligraba. Su cabeza, un poco ladeada, pero sus ojos de pupilas rojas fijos contra la descontrolada Asuka.

–¿Por qué…?–Asuka frunció sus labios y su mandíbula apretaba fuertemente sus dientes, casi dolorosamente. Su cabeza comenzaba a doler.–¿Por qué no te defiendes? ¿Por qué? ¿No ves que yo te estoy aniquilando?…¡Respóndeme!–gritó la exasperada niña.

-–Porque tú no me vas a matar.–declaró fríamente Rei Ayanami.

Esta afirmación sólo hizo a Asuka enfadarse más, y aumentó con más fuerzala presión de sus manos… pero se dio cuenta que ya no era posible hacer eso. Ya estaba agotada.

Sus brazos colgaron y columpiaron por unos segundos, completamente vacíos de energía, mientras ella contemplaba, aún sentada encima de Rei, la marca mortal que dejó en su cuello. Ahora Rei no se reprimía para tomar grandes bocanadas de aire, jadeando pesadamente, pero sin perder la neutralidad de su rostro. Asuka se dio cuenta también que ella estaba jadeando y sudando un poco.

–Maldita seas.–murmuró Asuka, evidentemente con una cara de desprecio y profundo odio a la persona sobre la que ella descansaba sus piernas.

Sin más que hacer, Asuka se levantó y terminó con rapidez de ponerse su ropa. Se fue y dejó a Rei, sin ni siquiera verla levantarse. De hecho, lo último que deseaba era ver a ésa niña odiosa cruzarse en su camino… si sabía bien lo que le convenía.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente. Asuka dejó su pesa caer sobre el sillón, sin importarle la presencia del extraño pingüino que leía periódicoa lado suyo. Lo único que Asuka necesitaba ahora era descansar, estar sola por algún rato.

Sin darse cuenta, tocó con sus delgados dedos pálidos su mejilla, mientras un dulce y húmedo calor trazaba sus mejillas. Lágrimas.

–Cómo odio a esa muñeca…verflucht.

* * *

_**Scheiße significa 'Mierda'. Verflucht podría traducirse como 'Maldición' o 'Maldita sea'.**_

_**Los eventos de este fanfic, según yo, toman lugar entre el capítulo 21 y 22 de anime.**_


End file.
